Percepción
by Kattharina
Summary: Los ojos son el punto donde se mezclan alma y cuerpo. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial a Neji Hyūga del foro Legado Ninja.


Daré las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos** con sus comentarios, que se note que han leído.

Y, se me había olvidado, si van a hacer comentarios **ofensivos** o **despectivos** , mejor absténganse. Sin comentarios **denigrantes,** mucho menos **insultos**. Se les ruega encarecidamente, **lean** las indicaciones y los apartados de autor que no los coloco de adorno. Están al final de cada capítulo, una breve explicación.

 **A** claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo. —**

‹‹Pensamientos.››

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

 **A** dvertencias:

Posible OoC en los personajes.

 **G** énero: Drama.

 **C** lasificación: K.

 **D** isclaimer: La serie no me pertenece, sino a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

 **N** ota 1: Por favor, lean las notas de autor antes de comentar.

* * *

 **PERCEPCIÓN.**

 **.**

 _‹‹Los ciegos no son aquellos que no ven, sino los que ven sin saber apreciar.››_

 **.**

Anónimo.

* * *

— **¿Qué te sucede?**

Sakura dio un salto a la inesperada voz y volteó hacia su acompañante. Él miraba fijamente, lucía esa expresión seria.

— **Nada —** respondió tajante, regresando la mirada a los frondosos arbustos del jardín.

Sakura con el tiempo llegó a acostumbrarse y perderse en el verde espeso del jardín de los Hyūga cuando no tenía escapatoria o nada más que decir. Neji suspiró, podía apostar que en ese preciso momento la medic-nin estaba contemplando la floresta, esperando con esa acción poder borrar la conversación.

— **Estás afligida, ¿qué pasa? —** insistió él.

Sakura volteó nuevamente y sonrió, no irónica, no decepcionada o fingida sino más bien enternecida. Conocía la reputación de Neji Hyūga, no era el tipo de hombre que se interesaba por los demás o se afanaba siendo altruista. No. Pero reconocía que era noble y de buen corazón, además se sentía con la confianza suficiente para cuestionarle.

— **¿Cómo sabes cuando algo me pasa? —** preguntó definitivamente asombrada. Todavía no comprendía como en su condición Neji era capaz de saber su estado de ánimo con su presencia.

El castaño tuvo un amago de sonrisa, tan fugaz que Sakura creyó haberla soñado.

— **Los ojos no son los únicos capaces de ver dentro de una persona, Sakura —** la aludida abrió los ojos, realmente Neji era capaz de maravillarla a dimensiones descomunales. Se lo demostró en el momento que perdió la vista como secuela de aquella complicada operación que le practicó.

La kunoichi sonrió nuevamente y regresó a su punto de inicio, el jardín.

— **Mi padre está enfermo —** confesó finalmente y antes de que él preguntara de qué, se adelantó **—. Tiene cáncer —** murmuró.

Neji se guardó el estupor y se centró en el tono de voz, no era triste tampoco desesperado; más bien le pareció resignado…

— **¿Hace** **cuán** **to** **lo sabes?**

— **Desde que saliste** **de** **l** **hospital —** respondió en un suspiro, Neji frunció el ceño.

— **¿Qué** **ha** **ces** **aquí?**

Sakura soltó una pequeña risa al percibir un poco de irritación en el tono de voz de Neji, le resultaba gracioso que preguntara eso sabiendo las condiciones que habían colocado para su alta. Además, tenía un enorme compromiso con él, parte de su situación de salud actual era su culpa…

— **Conoces** **l** **as** **condiciones, Neji, no puedo dejarte solo.**

— **No es tu responsabilidad cuidarme, puedo arreglármelas —** respondió serio.

La medic-nin estaba consciente de su independencia a pesar de su condición como invidente, la había sorprendido durante todo ese proceso que llevaban para encontrarle una cura. Se lo debía después de todo.

— **Yo también —** replicó ella **—. Estoy con mi padre y esto contigo.**

— **Sakura…**

— **Está bien así, Neji —** cortó rápidamente **—. No te preocupes por mí. Estoy bien —** sonrió fingidamente, como lo había venido haciendo todos esos meses.

Sakura se puso de pie y se retiró sigilosamente. Era inútil, él podía percibirla. Sabía que ella se sentía en deuda, pero él lo estaba más… Porque parte de su desgracia era también responsabilidad suya. Y le pagaría todo lo que había hecho por él.

Era una promesa.

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:**

Bien, aquí participando en este foro por primera vez con uno de mis personajes favoritos. Posiblemente no comprendan la temática del Drabble, pero proviene de una historia que comencé hace un rato qué, de hecho, fue un OS partícipe en otro foro y se convirtió en fic. Se llama: **Obras del destino.** Probablemente a quiénes han leído a quiénes ya lo han leído les estoy dando un adelanto de lo que sucederá ya entrada la historia, a las que no pues... Tómenlo como algo casual. Dado que Neji es el protagonista la idea se me vino de repente y no pude sacármela de la cabeza. Así que, aquí tienen algo de mi pareja crack favorita. Espero les haya gustado y no confundido.

Nos veremos en otros retos, cuídense y hasta la próxima.


End file.
